Our children of night and day
by Solar Moonlight
Summary: This is the sequel to A wolf's dream. Hinode and Mangetsu, Gaara's children, lived for 12 years without knowing the truth of their mother or how she died. But when a stranger comes to the village and tell's the truth of their mother what will happen?
1. I can't forget you

**Our children of night and day**

**Sequel to (A wolf's dream)**

**Chapter 1 – I can't forget you.**

* * *

"MANGETSU"

Gaara was woken up with a fright by the sound of his daughter's voice.

"GET UP YOU LAZY BAKA" Hinode shouted at her twin brother.

"Er…huh…Hinode it's not even 7:00am go back to bed" her brother said putting his head under his pillow.

"There's no time we have to get to the academy early today remember!" Hinode said.

"Go away Hinode" Mangetsu said from under his pillow.

"Ok you asked for it" Hinode made a hand sign and shouted "SAND COFFIN".

Mangetsu was lifted up into the air with sand by his legs, he tried to struggle while been held upside down.

"HINODE PUT ME DOWN"

"Hinode how many times have I told you not to use the sand coffin on your brother" Hinode looked behind her to see her father standing in the door way with his robes on.

She dropped her grip on her brother and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hinode you know your brother's not a morning person so please be patient with him" Gaara said to his cute little daughter.

"-Sigh- Yes father"

"Come on Mangetsu you better get up if you're going to get to the academy to practice for the graduation exam today" Gaara smiled at his son.

"Yes sir" he answered lazily.

Gaara went to sit at the table and wait for his kids to join him.

While he was waiting his thoughts began to drift over the memories of the past few years. It had been 12 years since the birth of his children, and he glad to have them. He was now 32 years old and had two wonderful kids, even if they argued a lot.

What more could he have asked for? Well he knew exactly what he'd ask for but he knew he would never get it.

He had to raise two lively children on his own for 12 years as well as run the village so be barely got time to relax.

His thoughts were interrupted by Hinode and Mangetsu running into the kitchen.

"You better pass today Mangetsu!"

"I wouldn't worry about me if I were you"

"Look if we end up on the same squad then we can help each other, I mean I'm a long distance fighter and your a close combat type. We can use that to play to our strengths!" Hinode finished.

"Well I guess you have a point"

"Yeah well when were on the squad I'm team leader!"

"What!? Why you?"

"Because I'm smarter then you and I'm older"

"BY TEN MINUTES!" Mangetsu shouted.

"Ten minutes ten years the point is I'm older which means I am leader!"

"But I'm stronger when it comes to physical combat your too weak so you rely on sand!"

"Hey you can't talk because you have never even touched me with my sand shield so don't go flapping your lips Mr. big shot!"

Gaara watch his kids argue and smiled. He wished he could have done that with his siblings when he was their age.

They sat down at the table and Gaara looked at how many of their mother's qualities each of them had.

Hinode the eldest out of the two siblings looked just like her mother but without the tail, claws and ears. Her teeth when just like her mother's but her eyes were just like Gaara's. she was the most popular girl at the academy, she always got top grades and her teaches said she was a natural born leader and very intelligent. Her personality was a lot like his own; she was serious and got down to the purpose at hand. She often wore cloths that showed her curves, much to Gaara's distaste but he kept his mouth shut. She did, however, have an odd habit of putting black liner on that made her eyes look even more like Gaara's. She could wheeled sand much to Gaara's surprise. She always went to bed at dusk and was always up at dawn.

Mangetsu on the other hand was a lot different to his sister in a lot of ways. He looked like a younger version of his father but his eyes were the same as his mothers. He also had his mothers' cheesy grin and attitude. He too was intelligent but he didn't show it very often. The girls fell for him all the time but it was mainly because he was a very good looking person and the Kazakage's son. He wore cloths that showed his six pack and abs with baggy trousers. His black gloves covered up his wolf like claws and he had also inherited his mothers kekkei genki, he had all the natural sense's of a wolf and his eyes were like super computers that could look at someone and find any detail about them.

Even after death, Gaara still had a part of Tsuki that he would never let go of even if it cost him his life. Hinode's looks and Mangetsu's behaviour made it seem like she'd never left.

But no matter how hard he might try he would never forget her or the two gifts that she had left behind.

Gaara had didnt realized he was staring into space until Hinode called to him.

"Um…dad you ok?"

"Huh? oh yeah I'm fine just thinking that's all"

"About what?" Mangetsu asked.

"Oh it's nothing"

"Come on dad tell us!" Hinode and Mangetsu pressed.

"Well…I was thinking of…your mother"

Hinode and Mangetsu never knew their mother but whenever someone asked them if they missed her they always replayed '_no we don't miss her coz we never knew her but we get on just fine without our mother'._

It always broke Gaara's heart. But he never did tell them the truth of how she died. He had always said that she died from a rogue ninja attack after they were born but Gaara had quickly killed the ninja after.

There was silence for a bit then Hinode began to speak.

"So? Why are you thinking about her? She's long gone and our lives are fine without her"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE HINODE" this was one of the few occasions that he scolded his children even though he didn't mean to do it, but oh boy she defiantly was his daughter.

Hinode jumped out of her seat as did Mangetsu with scared looks on their faces. Even though they had been told off before their father had never shouted like that before.

Seeing the look on their faces made his heart ache "I'm sorry I didn't mean to shout" he said bowing his head in shame.

Hinode looked at the hurt look on his face so went over to her father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry father but I just don't understand why you still think of her"

"It's because she was a brilliant women that cared for me no matter what I did" he said letting a single tear fall from his eye.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Mangetsu went to answer it.

When he opened the door he found his Cousin Bara, Kankuro and Mushi's daughter.

"Hi Mangetsu my dad told me to make sure uncle Gaara had this for today's meeting" she said holding out a piece of paper.

Bara was 4 years younger than Mangetsu and Hinode. She had short brown hair that was shoulder length with red eyes like Mushi's. She wore a black top and black trouser with fingerless gloves. Like her mother she had purple marks under her eyes and her canine teeth poked out of either side of her mouth. But she carried 3 scrolls on her back like her father did.

She handed the paper to her older cousin and he thanked her.

"See you later uncle Gaara" she yelled as she left.

Gaara smiled. He had two children of his own, a niece from his older brother and two nephews from his older sister and Shiro. He finally had a full family that he would protected till the end of time.

"We better be going, see you tonight" Hinode kissed her father's cheek and, letting Mangetsu get his weapon, dragged him out the door and ran off to the academy.

Gaara was now as happy as ever. Tsuki maybe gone but she will never be forgotten.

* * *

**Me – how cute!**

**Gaara – yeah but did you have to kill Tsuki off?**

**Me – yes it makes it more interesting!**

**Gaara - sigh**


	2. Is it really you?

**Our children of night and day**

**Chapter 2 – Is it really you?**

**Me – quick note: Taiyou means (Sun) and Tsuki means (Moon)**

**Gaara – why do we need to know this?**

**Me – you'll see**

* * *

As the women walked on the hot but soft earth below her feet shifted as she took each step. Her silver hair danced as the wind blow paced her face. Sand was lifted into the air with the soft wind blowing past the endless sand dunes and rocks that lay in the desert.

It had been a long journey but hopefully she would find what she was looking for so maybe everything would be alright.

She lifted her right arm in front of her face to stop the early morning rays of light hurting her violet purple eyes as she walked in the, what seemed to be, endless desert.

Once the worst to the light was gone she scratched behind one of her wolf like ears as the sun began to rise in the sky.

"-**Sigh**- I hope she'll be here, that's what the traveller had said she was last seen" she said.

Her companion, a large white wolf, nodded as his mistress looked down at the sand in sadness.

"Hey I know something that will cheer you up Taiyou!" the wolf said to Taiyou making her look to her friend.

"What's that then Magokoro?"

"I can smell the village just over this sand dune" he replied running, closely followed by his mistress.

"Wow I didn't realize that it was on top of a huge mountain" Taiyou said to her canine friend.

"It's not Taiyou, this is a rock face not a mountain. It surrounds the village to stop intruders getting in"

"I see"

"Come on we better get in, I can smell a sand storm coming" Magokoro said to his mistress and walked ahead.

As they started to walk though the entrance they were stopped by a couple of guards' that looked really pissed off.

"Halt who are you" one said to the girl. But when he looked closer his eyes widened as did the other mans.

"But your…your"

"Something wrong gentle men?" she asked them.

"Oh please forgive us my lady go right ahead the Kazakage will be most happy to see you!" the other said bowing.

They walked past but she just heard there conversation as she walked.

"I thought she was…well you know" She heard one guard say.

"Yes but think how happy the Kazakage will be" the other answered.

Once they were out of ear shot Magokoro turned to his mistress with a confused look in his dark eyes.

"What was that all about?"

"Don't ask me, I've never been here before so maybe they just mistook me for someone else or something stupid like that" she answered.

"Yeah maybe your right"

As they walked though the village people stared at her wide eyed and Taiyou began to feel uncomfortable so took a different root though the grounds of the academy.

She saw two kids sparing so decided to ask directions.

"Hey do either of you know where I can find the Kazakage's office?" she yelled as she walked over.

The two children stopped and looked at the women that had called them. Their eyes widened at the site of her ears and tail.

"Yeah, we do" the girl answered.

"Do you think you can take me to him? I'm a little lost you see" she said to them.

The two nodded and began to walk in the direction of the Kazakage's tower. Taiyou and Magokoro at their heels.

Once they reached the door of the Kazakage's office the two children walked straight in, much to Taiyou's surprise.

'What kind of village is this guy running here!?' she thought.

But hearing the conversation of the occupants inside the room made her question whether to go in or not.

"There's a strange woman with funny ear's here that wants to see you!" the boy said.

"I see did she say why?" she heard a deep manly voice said.

"No, just asked if we knew where your office was" the girl replied.

"Hmmmm bring her in"

The little white haired girl poked his head out the door.

"He'll see you know" she said with a very mature face.

"Thanks" Taiyou said pulling a face at the young girl.

As she entered the room she didn't get the chance to say anything before a tall red head stood up and looked at her in awe.

"I…is that really you?" He asked rushing around the desk and without warning flinging his arms around her body holding her close to him.

A very freaked out Taiyou blushed madly at the feel of the Kazakage's arms around her body. She, like all the other members of her clan, was in heat and having human contact to this extreme, as it felt at this time, was not a good idea.

She tore herself away from his arms, blushing the same colour as his hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ABOUT!!" She yelled but still blushing.

"Tsuki" the man whispered with a sad look.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" she said starring at the man.

"But it has to be you, you look and sound the same but how is it possible?"

"Look I have no idea what you're talking about but if you can help me FIND Tsuki then I'll forget any of this happened!"

"Find? You mean you're here to find her" he asked.

"Duh I just said that"

" But if you're not Tsuki then who are you?"

"I'm Taiyou her TWIN SISTER!"

Gaara blushed madly with the thought of 'oops' in his mind.

After calming down Taiyou pulled herself together and calmly said "Well since you happen to know her well maybe you can tell me where she is"

His shocked face turned to the side in sadness. She saw this and began to worry.

"Is she alright? I mean she's not hurt or anything is she?" she said with worry clouding her judgment.

Gaara walked to the nearest wall and leaned agents it with one arm and with his other hand he covered his eyes hiding the tears.

"She's dead" he began to sob.

Taiyou gasped as tears rolled down her cheeks. 'No she's dead!? This can't be right, he's lying, HE'S LYING' her mind screamed.

"Stop that!, Stop lying and tell me the truth!!" she cried out.

"He's not lying" Taiyou turned to the two children, who's face's hadn't changed since their first meeting.

"She's right, our mother has been dead for 12 years now" the little boy said calmly.

"Your…mother" Taiyou fell to her knee's. '_She was a mother…but that means'_

She looked over at the crying Kazakage. _'Is he the one that…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man with a cat hood on and red haired women, which she quickly recognized.

"MUSHI" She yelled getting to her feet.

Mushi stood there for a minute then said "Tsuki"

Ok now she was pissed.

"FOR FUCK SAKE IM NOT TSUKI DAMMIT" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"But if you're not…Taiyou?"

"YESSSSSSSSSS I'm Taiyou you stupid twit!" she hissed. Dead or not she was sick of people thinking she was her sister!

Kankuro saw Gaara's crying form and rushed over to his younger brother.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" He half yelled.

"So Mushi is this your boyfriend?" Taiyou mocked.

"HUSBAND actually!" Mushi sneered. The two never got along but no one knew why.

"Really? Didn't think you'd ever get one I mean don't get me wrong you're not ALL that bad to look at but I guess you could have done worse" Taiyou said crossing her arms.

"Well at least I got one like your sister did!" Mushi hissed.

Taiyou's face turned into a hurt expression, her sister got everything because she was the next leader in the clan but she had always stood up for Taiyou to make sure they were evenly treated and that's why she loved her sister.

But all of this was too much. The way the red headed man was crying it looked like he was the one she was married to. Not only that but she'd even had kids with him. She had gotten everything that Taiyou wanted.

"I see, so my search was in vain. Now there's no one to free our clans" Taiyou spoke turning to the side away from everyone else.

"What do you mean by that?" Mangetsu asked.

"You don't know?" Taiyou said turning to the two children.

"That's enough! They don't need to hear it" Gaara said after calming down.

"So…you never told them did you? Even though they have the right to know!" Taiyou spoke.

"Know what?" Hinode asked her father.

"It's nothing she's just making stuff up so don't worry about it Hinode!" Gaara spoke clearly giving a death glare to the white haired women in the room.

"I have no reason to lie so I must be telling the truth, what possible gain would I have for lying my own flesh and blood" she spoke.

"Grrrrrr keep your mouth shut or I'll stuff it with sand!" Gaara growled in annoyance. Truth be told he didn't want to hurt his true love's sister but if she kept this up she would find herself in a world of hurt!

"My my touchy aren't we? What my twin ever saw in you I have no idea!"

Gaara was now becoming very angry.

"Taiyou what are we going to do now?" Magokoro asked.

"I don't know but we can't stay here can we" She spoke to her wolf.

Mushi, Gaara and Kankuro looked at Taiyou as if she was mad.

"I don't know stop asking Magokoro" She said again.

"O…k" Kankuro said.

"Hey I understood that!" Mangetsu shouted out.

"Me too" Hinode said calmly walking over to the wolf scratching behind one of his ears.

Magokoro allowed her to continue and thanked her but to Mushi, Kankuro and Gaara it sounded like weird little noises.

"He seems to like you" Taiyou said "You know you look just like your mother"

"Yeah I've been told that many times" Hinode replied dully.

Taiyou smiled even though she didn't know why.

"Well let me show you where you can stay" Gaara grunted though his clenched teeth. He had to do it, Tsuki would have wanted it that way.

"Seriously? Well thanks" she said dully throwing her bag over her shoulder and sticking her nose up in the air.

Gaara bit the side of his fist to stop himself hitting the girl "Annoying women" he mumbled.

Kankuro took this as his queue to leave so he walked calmly over to a confused Mushi and pulled her out the door.

Hinode elbowed her twin and nodded her head towards the door, she was smart enough not to get in her father's way when he was upset. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door. They were going to be sooooo late!

Know it was just him and this annoying woman. The room was silent with the occasional panting from Magokoro.

He began to walk out the room when he was pushed roughly agents the wall at the side out the door. Once he had realized what happened he sent a death glare to the women. She was only a little smaller than him, she was same high as Tsuki but that was to be expected.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He half yelled at the women.

"Listen, I'm not in a good mood as it is, nearly killing myself trying to get to this place ONLY to find my search was in vain, so I suggest that you keep your mouth shut and leave to my business and I won't have to rape you. Sound fair?" She hissed at him.

With that she let go patting Magokoro's head as she stood at the door.

Did Gaara hear what he thought he heard? She was going to rape him if he made her angry? This women was indeed strong like her sister and could easily get to him before his sand could protected him so he would have to be wary of this women.

"Well you gonna take me to this room or what!?" she growled at him.

He pulled himself together and frowned at the women, but he just couldn't stop staring at her ears. Of course Tsuki had them but it had been years since he had seen anyone with those types of ears.

A frown was placed where a worried look had once been.

He walked past her and stared off down the hall with Taiyou and Magokoro trailing behind him.

Once he came to the room he was looking for he opened the door and walked in without a word. Taiyou soon followed in and began to walk around as Gaara watched her.

She sniffed the air and her face became sad.

"What's the matter" Gaara asked harshly.

"Tsuki stayed here didn't she!" Taiyou said sadly.

Gaara's face also became sad and he simply nodded and left the room.

Taiyou sat on the bed and stared off into space with the smell of her deceased sister lingering in the room.

"Sigh I have to stay here with my sisters sent in the room, that's just great!" Taiyou moaned to Magokoro.

"Well look at it this way, maybe we can convince those kids of hers to come back with us. I mean with the two of them we should be able to get on Rouka and Neko good side easily!" Magokoro suggested.

"Um…not a bad idea!" Taiyou said then she grinned evilly.

* * *

Gaara walked down the hall until he reached his office. He went in and sat down as if nothing happened. He glanced up from his work to look at the pictures on the desk. There were 5.

The first one on the far left was Tsuki and Gaara on their first REAL date 3 weeks into their relationship. They were both smiling and holding hands at suna's most famous restraint.

The second just after it was of Gaara and Tsuki the night they got married with all their friends in the picture as well.

The one in the middle was of Tsuki when she was 6 months pregnant. She was sitting in one of the chairs in their apartment drawing.

The fourth on was of Hinode and Mangetsu as toddlers playing on the carpet in their living room.

The last one on the far right of the desk was taken recently. It was of Hinode and Mangetsu standing on top of the Kazakage's mansion with Mangetsu pulling a cheesy grin with his fingers making a peace sigh with his right hand and his left arm around his sister's shoulders. Hinode had her arms crossed with a sour look on her face.

Gaara laughed at the picture. The reason she acted like that was because she was a shy person and didn't like showing too much emotion in front of people who weren't her father or brother.

Gaara smiled to himself then went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile Hinode and Mangetsu were in class waiting for their turn to take the graduation test.

"Hey Hinode what do you think that women meant in dads office?" Mangetsu asked his sister.

"How should I know!" Hinode snarled.

"Sorry I was only asking"

"Anyway I say we ask dad when we get home" Mangetsu was shocked that it was her that came out with something like that!

"Um…Mangetsu" a soft voice said from behind him.

He turned around to find at least 15 different girls there.

"Is it ok if I sit here?" the one in the front asked. She was an inch small then he was with brown hair put up in a low pony tail with her bangs covering up her forehead. She had dark green eyes with no pupils and had a pink kimono top on with combat trousers on. Her name was Natsu.

"No way I'm sitting next to Mangetsu!" another said at the side of her raising her fist. She was the same height as Natsu and had blond hair pulled back into two high pony tails and light blue with large pupils and a more aggressive look to her. She had a cream colour tank top on with fish netting underneath. She had brown trousers that came up to her knee and bandages going down each leg. She was Hana, Natsu's ex-best friend and rival.

Then all the girls began to argue and Mangetsu was freaking out, anime style, and turned quickly to his sister.

"Help!" he whispered to her with a pleading look.

Hinode had her eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest. She sighed and stood up.

"QUIET!!" She yelled. Even Mangetsu was freaked out and everyone shut up.

"YOUR GIVING ME A FUCKING HEADACHE SO GO ARGUE SOMEWHERE ELSE!!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

All the girls looked scared but no one moved.

"Mangetsu do you want a fan club?" Hinode asked quieter.

"Um…not …really" he said starring at her.

"Did you hear that ladies!? Now fuck off!" she said sitting back down the way she had been before.

All the girls freaked and ran off.

"Thank you!" Mangetsu said hugging his sister.

She pulled away and said softly "That what siblings do for each other! Besides you do the same for me with my fan club" she added nudging her head to the group of boys in the back looking at her.

"Yeah I guess your right" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Hinode no Sabaku" an instructor called.

"Well guess it's me" she said standing up.

"Good luck sis!" Mangetsu whispered to her.

"Thanks" she said disappearing from the room.

_'I hope she does well'_ Mangetsu thought.

* * *

**Me - As you can see its like Ino and Sakura fighting over Sasuke.**

**Me – Hinode is a nice person around her family but does not show it in public because she is shy so she puts on a tough guy acted.**


End file.
